Aggregor
'Aggregor '(voiced by John DiMaggio) is a villain in the new series, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, ''an Osmosian (same species as Ben's former nemesis and current best friend Kevin) warlord with lethal absorbing powers. He was introduced in ''Fame (though his nature was only truly explained in Escape From Aggregor), and serves as the main antagonist of the series so far. His objective is to absorb the powers of various powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to get what he calls the ultimate prize(it might be the Ultimatrix). Appearance Aggregor's appearance is, for the most part, similar to that of a human. However, he has pink, pale skin and small horns coming out of his head. He has long black hair and red eyes. He wears a brown tunic and wields a spear-like weapon. In episode Escape From Aggregor, his species is confirmed to be Osmosian. Powers and Abilities Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the powers and abilities to absorb matter and energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin currently relies more on his matter-absorbing powers (due to his lack of control of his powers when absorbing electricity and energy from living beings), Aggregor appears to have fully mastered his powers and abilities, and prefers absorbing energy from other life-forms, acquiring their power and abilities but at the amount of 1/10 of its strength. Unlike Kevin, however, the powers he absorb don't drastically change his appearance: for exemple, when he absorbed powers from one of Galapagus' friends, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now grow six hollow ports on his torso to create wind attacks or fly. Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed, Aggregor absorbs all ''of the energy from living beings, including their life force, leaving nothing else from them than a horrific skeleton-like dead body. Just like Kevin, he needs physical contact with the creature or the object to absorb its energy. In addition to his matter and energy-absorbing powers, Aggregor is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and relies on a spear-like weapon which can be used to stab enemies, as well as shooting red lightning-like energy that he uses to shock or electrify opponents. At one point, he also used his spear-like weapon to display unusually strong and powerful telekinetic powers and abilities, enabling him to lift and levitate objects and people at will surrounded in a telekinetic aura which is the same whitish red lightning-like energy from his spear. As shown in the episode "''Andreas' Fault" that Agreggor can summon his spaceship with his spear-like weapon. Much like Ben's archenemy Vilgax, he uses robot drones as his army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid than Vilgax's. However, despite having this army under his command, he's shown to often do the job himself rather than letting them the task : he catpured and later re-captured the five aliens by himself, and didn't even mind to once disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. Ultimate Alien In the series premiere, Fame, after Bivalvan was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey, he explains that Aggregor captured him along with four others but they managed to escape to Earth. At the end of the episode, instead of the Plumbers who Bivalvan was expecting to send him back to his home planet, Aggregor appeared, having found him somehow. His first line was "No one escapes me, Bivalvan". Bivalvan is then heard screaming offscreen as Aggregor tortures him before taking him away. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Galapagus told the tale of how he and the other four aliens were captured and escaped. Aggregor revealed that his plan was to absorb the full powers and abilities of the five aliens he captured using a machine he had built back on his home planet and make himself invincible so he can obtain the "ultimate prize". At the end of the episode when Ben and the others sent Galapagus back to his home world, the Plumber agent that was transporting him is revealed to be actually Aggregor in disguise. He appeared again at the end of Too Hot To Handle after Ben, Gwen, and Kevin succeeded in subduing P'andor and had him taken off the planet. The Osmosian attacked the ship transporting him before abducting it. Aggregor's attack had caused the glass to be smashed open, resulting in the pilots being flung into space while he recaptured P'andor. He then appeared at the end of Andreas’ Fault, where he found Andreas buried underneath the remains of a Forever Knights' castle before transporting him back to his ship and putting him in a stasis pod alongside Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor with only Ra'ad remaining to be recaptured, after which he states that "The fun can begin". He is to appear again in Fused, trying to recapture Ra'ad, where he and Ben's team will finally meet face to face. Appearances * Fame * Escape From Aggregor * Too Hot To Handle * Andreas’ Fault * Fused Trivia * Aggregor's appearance is very similar to a Zabrak (more specifically Eeth Koth and Darth Maul) from Star Wars. It is possible Aggregor's appearance is based-on a Zabrak(nerd sentence). * According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is a much greater threat than Vilgax. * He appears to be over a century old, due to the antlers he's grown. * It is interesting to note that the five aliens he kidnapped have powers/apperances based on the five elements (Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Electricity) which may have something to do with him wanting their powers. * His sinister and mysterious personality is similar to the Sam Neill character of the possessed Dr. William Weir from Event Horizon * Aggregor's plan to absorb all the powers of the five Andromeda aliens is similar to Kevin's plan in the original series to obtain the powers of all of Ben's original ten alien forms (which unfortunately had disastrous results). * His name may come from the word "Aggregator," which means to form a collection from different parts. Possiby a reference to his plan to absorb the powers of the five aliens he captured. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Agreggor , Vilgax ( Who is defeted) Category:Males Category:Osmosians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters